Virgil Drabbles
by CreativeGirl29
Summary: All chapters will be 100 words only and based around the beautiful Virgil Tracy. (Thunderbirds Are Go) *No author notes and each title will be listed on the index only. (So I can try and keep to the 100 limit)
1. August 15th

I've been here before and I always swear, 'Never Again!'

But then…

It's over and for a few seconds, which always feels longer, I hear nothing.

Then the sound I've been waiting for… That first cry, followed by:

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

The relief washes over me, as I look to my husband.

The obvious pride flowing from him as our new baby is placed in my arms, and his soulful eyes lock with mine.

"Do you have a name?" Someone asks.

It's at that moment I know I'll be here again.

"Yes," I nod, "his names Virgil… Virgil Tracy."


	2. Expert

"Grandma," John sang out, running into her arms as she stepped through the door.

"Hello sweetheart, are you enjoying being a big brother?"

"I better than Scotty!"

"Not!" Scott retorted.

"I make Virgie stop crying!"

"After I showed how... Mommy said I expert!"

"You're both experts!" Lucille reassured, stepping behind them with a crying Virgil in her arms.

"He's sad, we make better!" Scott and John chorused.

"No boys, it's my turn!" Grandma announced.

"Wow!" Scott and John chimed when Virgil instantly went quiet after being placed in his grandmas' arms.

"That's right boys…" Grandma smiled, "I'm the original expert!"


	3. He's a Tracy

"Virgie," Scott and John called their arms open, while their mother watched.

Virgil attempted to leave the sofa he was holding, but instead fell on his bum and giggled.

"Hello," Jeff said, smiling at all of them from the doorway.

"Daddy's home!" Scott and John chorused running to him, while Lucille happily kissed him.

Jeff gazed fondly at Virgil. "Have you missed daddy?"

Virgil released a delightful squeal, and then with no hesitation toddled over to his father.

"He did it!" Scott, John and Lucille chirped.

"Of course, he did," Jeff replied, scooping Virgil into his arms, "he's a Tracy!"


	4. Bath Time

"No!" A two-year-old Virgil shrieked, splashing water all over his father as he tried to escape the bathtub.

"Still no luck!" Lucille asked, stepping in the room and kneeling next to Jeff.

Jeff shook his head. "He's the same as Scott and John were at this age. Everything is a no and he hates the bath."

"Well, maybe the next one will love the water."

"Yeah… Wait, the next one?"

Lucille nodded showing Jeff the positive pregnancy test.

Jeff grinned at Virgil. "Well, looks like you're going to be a big brother!"

"No!" Virgil screamed, splashing his father once more.


	5. Big Brother

Virgil sighed when he saw the bundle in his mother's arms. He'd just become a big brother, but he really didn't want to be. All he wanted was to be the youngest again, he'd been good at that.

"Do you want to hold Gordon?" His dad asked.

Virgil nodded his head reluctantly.

Jeff carefully placed Gordon in his arms.

Virgil frowned, he couldn't understand why everyone was happy. It was just a baby, there was nothing special about it.

Suddenly, Gordon's eyes opened and locked with his.

"Wow!"

"Happy to be a big brother?" His mother asked.

Virgil grinned. "Yeah!"


	6. Piano

Bright eyes gazed, watching as fingers glided effortlessly across the keys… Ears pricked, listening to magical melodies fill the room...

When the final note ended, Lucille opened her eyes and observed Virgil. She had always presumed he would grow tired of listening, just like his brothers, but he was still very much as captivated now as he had been before.

Lucille picked Virgil up and placed him on her lap.

"Are you ready for your first piano lesson?"

Virgil nodded, reached out, touched the keys, and then gasped with delight.

'Looks like this is love.' Lucille chuckled, cuddling her son.


	7. First Day

"Want to go home!" Virgil whimpered, when the large building loomed in front of him.

Lucille bent down so she was level with her son's eyes. "Oh sweetheart, it's okay to be scared."

"Not scared!"

"Scotty was on his first day, but he was brave, and went in anyway. Can you be brave like Scott?"

Virgil nodded, wiping his tears away.

"That's my boy! Now, I'll pick you up later and you can show me the paintings you've done."

"Paintings?"

"Yes." Lucille replied, ruffling Virgil's hair.

"Bye Mommy!" Virgil grinned, dashing through the school gates and towards his new teacher.


	8. Doctor Virgil

Hearing a scream, Lucille darted into the lounge. "What's wrong?"

"Gordo… Hurt… Bear…" Virgil sobbed, holding out his beloved toy.

Lucille frowned, the bear's arm had been torn off, obviously suffering from Gordon's tantrums. Bending down, she regarded Virgil. "We'll fix him, but I need your help!"

Minutes later an old toy stethoscope of Scott's was used for Virgil to wear, while Lucille sowed the bear.

"How's the patient?" She questioned when finished.

Virgil listened to his bears chest. "Cuddles and bedrest!"

"Good decision Doctor," she smiled, watching Virgil race off… Bear in one hand, stethoscope still in the other.


	9. Brother's

"Do you have to go?" Virgil wined, clinging onto his big brother's waist.

Scott nodded, returning the cuddle.

"But, who will chase the monster who lives under my bed away?"

"John's on monster duty," Scott informed him, suppressing the amusement at his brother's imagination.

"Can I come with you?"

"It's a school trip, so I'm afraid not, but I'll be back."

"Promise," Virgil said.

"Promise on the brotherhood bible!" Scott stated, holding out his finger which Virgil linked with his.

Virgil squeezed his brother once more then let go. "Miss, you!"

"I'll miss you too, but it's only one night!


	10. Drawing

"Hello sweetheart,"

Jeff kissed his wife, then placed one on her large pregnant belly. "Where are the boys?"

"Gordon's sleeping, Scott and John are doing their homework and…"

"I'm here," Virgil chirped, running over and handing him a picture, "drawing for you daddy… It's transponder!"

"Transporter?"

Virgil nodded. "So, we can fly to your work and keep company!"

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you Virgil," Jeff responded hugging his little boy.

Virgil gave his dad a big grin and ran off happily.

Jeff showed the picture to Lucille. "Do you think it's meant to look like an upside-down frog?"


	11. Swimming

Gordon surveyed his older brother. "Don't know Virgie, it's really far!"

Virgil looked over to the other side. "It is… But Scotty and Johnny are waiting, mommy's watching from the side with Alan, and I'll be next to you the whole time."

"You will?"

"I'll try, although you're quicker than me, so you might get there first."

"I'm faster?"

"Yes, you're good enough to win a medal like the swimmers on tv."

"Cool!" Gordon grinned, holding out his arms.

Virgil pulled off the inflatable armbands and put them on the side. "Ready?"

Gordon nodded.

"Set…"

Gordon prepared to release."

"Go!"


	12. Choices

Jeff lovingly held Lucille while she fed a one-year old Alan, while his four other boys huddled on either side. "Whose choice is it?" He finally asked.

"It's Virgil's!" Scott and John announced.

"No," Gordon huffed, "mine!"

"Virgil gave his turn to you last time and we went to see the dolphins!"

Gordon grinned. "Yes, that was fun!"

Lucille looked kindly at Virgil. "Where do you want to go sweetheart?"

"Happy here!"

"There must be somewhere you want to go?" His father questioned.

Virgil nodded, and opened the brochure to a picture of a cabin in the snow. "Here please?"


	13. Holiday

"Look at the snow!" Gordon cheered, when their car came to a halt outside the cabin.

John surveyed the hills. "Can we go sledding?"

"First thing tomorrow," Jeff confirmed, taking a fast-asleep Alan out of his car seat.

"Mom, can you teach me how to ski?" Scott questioned.

"Yes," Lucille answered, opening up the boot of the vehicle and pulling out a box. "that's why we've bought you these!"

Scott peeked inside the box. "My own skis, cool… Thanks mom, thanks dad!"

"Are you happy with your choice Virgil?"

Virgil gazed around in wonder. "It'll be the best holiday ever!"


	14. Final Day

"Last day… What would you like to do?" Jeff questioned.

"Gift shop," Gordon announced, "you promised!"

"That I did… How about the rest of you?"

Alan squealed his joy while John and Scott both mumbled, "okay." in-between bites of their bagels.

"Virgil?"

Virgil looked over at his mother who was huddled in front of the fire. "Mommy's sick… I'll stay!"

Lucille drowsily shook her head while summoning Virgil over to her. "You go with daddy and enjoy yourself."

"Okay, but I'll buy you some flowers!"

Lucille cuddled Virgil. "I look forward to seeing them, and you, when you get back!"


	15. Avalanche

Jeff gazed at his boys in the back of the car, each one holding onto the gifts they had bought. "Have you enjoyed the holiday?"

"Yeah!" They chorused.

"Excellent choice Virgie!" Gordon added.

"Thank you," Virgil replied, clutching onto his mother's flowers while staring out at the view.

"Dad," Gordon continued, "can we go sledding later?"

"We'll see."

Gordon was about to retort, when Virgil released a sharp gasp. "Daddy… The snow!"

Jeff pulled the car to a halt. "It's an avalanche… Don't worry, we're not close enough to be caught in it."

"But daddy," Virgil whimpered, "what about mommy?"


	16. Searching

Virgil gazed out the window, watching strangers help his father and brother's dig through the snow, looking for signs of his buried mother. He'd wanted to help, but he'd been made to stay inside the car with Alan, Gordon, and a police officer.

A cry filled the air. They'd found her!

Unable to wait anymore, Virgil jumped from the car and ran towards his family. Hoping to see the smiling face of his mother.

Instead, a sudden halt seized him when he saw his father up ahead.

He was clinging onto his mother. She looked cold, wasn't moving… And...

"Mummy?"


	17. Not Moving

His mother hadn't answered... He couldn't understand… She would always come if he called...

He needed her now… He wanted her to get up, to wrap him in her arms, and reassure him that everything was okay… That she was okay!

But she hadn't moved… Why wasn't she moving?

He had to find out…

Virgil stepped closer… "Mummy?"

"Virgil… No!"

Strong arms pulled him up and spun him around, so his head was on their chest, Virgil glanced up. "Scotty?"

"Hey, bud."

"Momma," he choked out, "not moving?"

"I know," Scott soothed, holding in tears of his own, "I know!"


	18. With the Angels

Still holding onto Virgil, Scott climbed inside the car and settled himself down next to John who now had the two youngest in his arms. "Do they know?"

"Not yet," John answered before glancing at Virgil, "what did he see?"

"Too much!"

"Momma?" Alan suddenly whined, wriggling in John's arms.

"Mommy's not here," Scott answered choking back tears.

"Why?" Gordon asked, peering up at the two oldest.

Scott and John glanced at each other unsure of what to say.

"Do you Virgie?"

Sitting himself up, Virgil offered his open arms to Gordon, who gladly took them. "Mommy's with the Angels."


	19. A Grandma's Love

With her arm around her son, Sally glanced at the boys sitting next to him, Scott holding Gordon, and John with Alan curled up on his lap. Then there was Virgil, only 7, sitting straight, desperately trying to remain strong, so his older brothers could comfort the little ones. Yet, the tears welling up in his eyes as the funeral service began exposed the vulnerable little boy who just wanted his mom.

'No, she couldn't have this!'

Making sure Grant held Jeff, Sally secured Virgil in her arms.

'None of her boys would be alone, not now, not through this!"


	20. Rainbow

Gazing at the paper in his hands, Virgil felt the tears brimming. His mother's funeral had been emotional. The people who had gathered had been kind with their words, but Virgil couldn't help thinking that they didn't know his mom. For starters, everyone was wearing black, like the stuffy suit he'd been forced to wear, but she hadn't liked black. She'd loved bright colours, like the ones he was now staring at.

A painting. Finished before their holiday, and was to be presented to her when they returned.

Virgil's tears finally fell…

Now his mummy would never see her rainbow!


	21. Blame

Wiping his face, Virgil placed the painting on his desk, crawled onto his bed, and then underneath his covers. He knew he could have gone and sought comfort from Scott and John. Not his father though, no, his dad had hardly acknowledged any of them since the avalanche had taken their mother from them. But he wouldn't go to any of them. He didn't feel that he deserved their hugs or soothing words. Not when this was his fault… His beautiful mummy, his best friend, she had died because of him… All because he'd chosen a holiday in the snow.


	22. Three Months

Jeff exhaled while listening to Virgil play the piano. It had been three months since he'd lost his wife, three months spent hidden away at work.

But no more! Well, not according to his mother. She understood he was grieving, but had told him in no uncertain terms that he had to step up for his boys. Especially as it was Virgil's eighth birthday today, the first without his mother.

Now, as Virgil finished playing, turned, then uttered the shocked but jubilant words, "Daddy, you came?" he knew his mother had been right.

He would never abandon his boys again!


	23. Best Present Ever

Jeff released Virgil from the cuddle he had encompassed him in. "So, where are your brothers?"

"Grandma's making them wash up the breakfast dishes."

"And you didn't help?"

"Nope, my day off!"

"Really, why?"

"It's my eighth birthday!"

"That it is," Jeff responded with a hearty laugh, "and have you opened any of your presents yet?"

Virgil shook his head. "Grandma said I had to wait for my big present to arrive."

"Mm… I think she may have been referring to me."

Virgil grinned, jumped back into his father's arms, and hugged him even tighter than before. "Best present ever!"


	24. My Fault

Jeff beamed at his parents and five boys. "Next task!"

"Cleaning?" The lads all sighed, observing the remnants of wrapping paper spewed around Virgil.

"In a bit… Firstly, birthday boy gets to pick our day out."

"Me?" Virgil nervously questioned, gazing around at the expectant faces all awaiting an answer.

"Virg, what's wrong?" Scott queried.

"Someone might get hurt!"

"Why would you say that?" Jeff asked.

"I picked holiday in the snow…"

Jeff's face instantly paled. "That wasn't your fault!"

Shaking his head, Virgil scrambled to his feet, the tears now cascading down his face. "Mummy died because of me!"


	25. Love of a Father

How had he missed this?

Granted, the others had looked equally shocked at the revelation, but he should have spotted it, he was his dad. He was meant to protect him from the blame that he'd obviously been shouldering on his own, but he'd missed it because he'd locked himself away.

But no more!

Opening the door to the room Virgil had fled to, Jeff immediately spotted him crumpled on his bed and sobbing his heart out.

Reassurance this was not his fault would come. Firstly though, Virgil needed something only he could offer… The unconditional love of a father!


	26. Not your Fault

Encompassing a weeping Virgil into his arms, Jeff rocked him back and forth while whispering soothing words to him. Eventually the crying lessened, and Jeff was rewarded with the eyes of his son looking up at him.

"Daddy… I'm sorry."

"Oh Virgil, you have nothing to be sorry for… What happened to you mother wasn't your fault…"

"But…"

"No buts… I can understand why you believe your choice caused this, but it didn't, it was an accident… And one that your mummy wouldn't want you blaming yourself for."

"I miss her…"

"I know," Jeff wistfully sighed, "I miss her too!"


	27. Simple Things

Tears had been shed, and the conversation between him and Virgil continued until the morning ended and the early afternoon crept upon them. Not wanting the rest of the day to slip by, Jeff suggested Virgil's birthday celebrations continue at the nearby lake. So, the picnic was packed, and the family gathered to celebrate the special day.

Swimming in the lake, lazing in the sun, and chasing each other around the trees… Simple things, but the beaming smile on Virgil's face and the infectious laughter he released as he happily played with his brothers showed it meant a lot more.


	28. First Meeting

"Virgil," Jeff called when he noticed him ambling through the small congregation who had gathered in their home for the New Year's celebrations, "there's someone I'd like you to meet… This is an old friend of mine, he'll be coming to stay with us."

Virgil stared at the strange man standing next to his dad, eventually offering his hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

"And it's nice to meet you," he replied, shaking his hand with a welcoming smile, "my name's Kyrano… And this," he added summoning out the girl who had been hiding behind him, "is my daughter, Tanusha."


	29. Kayo

"Hi," she said, with a smile, "my friends call me Kayo."

"Kayo?" Virgil questioned, observing the girl who looked younger than John, but definitely older than he was.

"It's a nickname… Because," she added rather proudly, "I love kickboxing, and I knocked another girl out once!"

"Tanusha," Kyrano scolded, "you shouldn't be proud of that."

"Daddy, it's Kayo," she returned with an exasperated sigh, "and, she should have blocked the move better!"

'It might be fun to have a girl around,' Virgil thought, suppressing his laughter at her answer… And he was definitely sure his brothers would feel the same.


	30. A Similar Loss

"My dad told me about your mom, sorry for your loss,"

"Thank you," Virgil answered rather sadly as they weaved through the party.

"My mother passed away."

"She did?"

"When I was a baby, I don't remember her, so my dad gave me this," Kayo opened a locket that hung loosely around her neck, "she was very pretty."

"You look like her."

"Really?" A beam encompassed her face, "thankyou… You know, I didn't want to move, but you are nice, are your brothers the same?

Virgil nodded, pointing to the four boys grouped together in the kitchen. "They're the best!"


	31. Two Years

"Virgil here, I…" A hitch hit his breath, and a tear trickled down his cheek… "I miss you heaps, and even though it's been two years it still hurts that you've gone… But, I'm learning that what happened wasn't my fault, and," he looked at his family standing close by, "I'm feeling happy again, especially now Kayo's living with us, you'd like her!" His one hand touched the gravestone, "Mom, I promise to always remember you through my music and art, and," he placed the white rose on the stone, "no matter how many years pass I'll always love you!"


	32. Gordon

An eight-year-old Gordon paused, eyeing his competition before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"Why?"

Gordon pointed towards the kids who were all preparing themselves for the swimming race. "Virgil, they're all older than me, I'll never be fast enough."

The eldest is in my year, and you can definitely beat me… Besides, I believe in you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, but you need to believe in yourself too!"

Gordon exhaled, then nodded confidently.

"Great," Virgil offered his brother a fist bump, "now go get them… And who knows in a few years, a school trophy could be a gold!"


	33. Alan

Thirst had woken him, summoning him out of his bed. However, the soft sob from Alan's room when he made his way back stopped him from returning.

"Allie," Virgil slipped into the room and enveloped his brother into his arms, "what's wrong?"

"Mummy," a slight hiccup escaped while a small hand rubbed at tired eyes, "I can't member her."

Releasing his brother, Virgil dashed from the room only to return within a minute, clutching a piece of paper in his hands. "Here."

Alan's eyes widened at the pencilled sketch of their mother. "Really?"

"Yes… So, you'll never forget her again!"


	34. John

He felt himself wheeze with fear. The taunting voices were getting closer… They were going to find him, and Scott wasn't there… He'd started his freshman year at college…

"Come out ginger nut!"

"What did you call him?"

Wait… He knew that voice. Although, it sounded angrier than usual.

Until…

"It's okay John, they've gone."

"Virg?"

"Yes."

Virgil's hand reached towards him…

"They won't pick on you again… Scott asked me to look out for you."

"But you're younger than me…"

"So," Virgil placed his arm securely around John's back, "I'm happy to be your big brother for a change!"


	35. Scott

His hand swiped across his brow, followed by a short exhale to try and soothe his beating heart…

"It's okay to be scared!"

"I'm not!"

"This is your first solo flight, it's perfectly understandable… And just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you don't get frightened."

"Virg, when did you grow up?"

"Am I grown up enough to learn how to fly?"

"You want to learn?"

"Yes… Will you teach me?"

"When I've passed, then I'll take you up."

"Cool!"

Scott signalled to the flight tester that he was on his way, then smiled at Virgil. "Just don't tell dad!"


	36. Grandma

The church was full, all there to celebrate the life of the man that had always been there for them. Generous, thoughtful, loving. He was her husband, her rock, her soulmate… Her Grant.

Nevertheless, even though she wanted to crumble, she couldn't, she had to be strong for Jeff, and her grandsons. All of them next to their father… Except… Where was…

A firm hand gripped her shoulder…

There he was… His eyes reflecting the soul that was so similar to Grant's…

"Virgil?"

"It's okay grandma," he said, bringing her into his arms, "let us be there for you instead!"


	37. Jeff

"Dad, it's time to take a break!"

"Sorry, too busy,"

"Stop now, or I'll fetch grandma."

"Okay," Jeff replied, looking up from the paperwork that littered his desk, his hands held high in mock surrender, "you got me… So, who put you in charge?"

"Scott and John," Virgil answered, handing his dad a drink, "they told me to look out for you while they're away, make sure you don't burn yourself out… What are you working on anyway?"

"Oh," Jeff smiled folding up the detailed map of an island Virgil had been staring at, "just some plans for the future!"


	38. Sister

Peering inside, she carefully checked the hallway before continuing, her footsteps light, despite the hobbling, when…

"Kayo?"

'Oh crap…'

Virgil stared at her blooded knee and the broken skateboard she was clutching. "You need to be more careful!"

She snorted, signalling the scar by his eyebrow that he'd gotten a few months before.

"Girls like it!"

"Doubt it!"

"Obviously not you, you're my sister."

"Really," her face ignited with a smile, "a sister?"

"Absolutely… Now, let me clean that wound or I'll call Scott, and trust me, you don't want to be on the receiving end of his brotherly smothering!


	39. Life choices

Choices. After losing his mother it had been difficult for him to make them, but with counselling he'd eventually realised that the accident wasn't his fault, and he'd become better at making decisions. So proficient that comments were made on how calm he was when faced with any situation.

However, now he had an important life choice: College. Which one? What subjects? Many decisions… Too many at once… He was completely overwhelmed…

A hand gripped his shoulder… His father, flanked by his brothers, each with an encouraging smile.

Virgil released the tension… With family beside him he could handle anything!


	40. Here for You

He was here, Olympic finals, and his family, although watching, wouldn't be there.

John was in training with NASA. Grandma had the flu and Kayo was looking after her. Alan had broken his leg and would be watching from hospital with their father. Scott was waiting to be shipped out to his next assignment, and Virgil, the one who'd believed in him most, was at college. He'd have to do this alone…

"Hey Squid!"

Gordon's face ignited. "Virg, you're here?"

"Absolutely," Virgil pulled him into a hug, "college can wait… Now," he released the hold, "go and win that gold!"


	41. Golden Cheers

The crowds were electric, all cheering in unison. His cheers were saved for one athlete, his brother. Virgil was honoured to be there, not just for Gordon, but also for his family. All had genuine reasons for watching from afar, but all were gutted at not being there. So, he'd stepped up, just like Gordon, an outsider to win, was now doing… Swimming for his life, the concentration oozing… He was ahead… Virgil felt his jubilation growing… A roar bellowing forth when Gordon touched the finishing line… GOLD, his little brother had won gold… And he'd never felt so proud.


	42. Celebrations

"So, are you ready to celebrate?"

"Yes," Gordon grinned, turning to face Virgil, who instead of studying for an important exam had flown out to watch him win an Olympic gold, "I am."

"Here you are then."

Gordon's eyes widened at the beer being offered to him. "I'm only 16!"

"Don't pretend you've never had one."

Gordon grinned, excepting the drink. "So, what's the plan?"

"To head out and get drunk," Virgil replied, taking a swig of his own drink, "and with the addition of that medal hanging around your neck, to see how many girls we can possibly pull!"


	43. After Effects

Stomach lurching… A slow exhale…

'Okay, better.'

Virgil's eyes opened, Gordon beside him, sleeping gently.

How had his brother out drunk him, and managed to get the most numbers? The kid obviously had more experience than he'd previously believed. He smirked, that would definitely help during his next adventure with WASP.

Man, he'd miss his Squid… He reached out in an attempt to hug him…

'Oh, crap!'

Head whirling, he surveyed the ground…

'Perfect!'

He rolled onto the floor, allowing his forehead to rest on the cold wood.

A relieving exhale…

Nothing else, except memories of a great night out!


	44. Undisclosed Location

Final vacation before his last year at Denver. He'd been planning to spend a few days with friends before heading home. However, a call from his father requesting he fly out to an undisclosed location had peaked his interest. So, here he was, climbing out of a small plane to be greeted by his grinning dad.

"Nice landing."

"Thanks dad… So," he queried, taking in the gorgeous island, "what's going on?"

"I've bought it."

"You've bought an island?"

Jeff pointed to the half-built house behind him. "Why don't we head inside, I've got a proposal for you and your brothers."


	45. New Business

"Any idea what all this is about?" Virgil queried after embracing his two eldest brothers who he'd not expected to see.

"No idea," Scott shrugged.

"Whatever it is," John remarked taking in the expansive lounge style area they'd been led into, "dad's obviously put a lot of planning into it."

"That I have," Jeff stated, walking into the room and beckoning them over to a circular area with a sofa before offering them a seat. Once they had all settled, he handed each of them a large file. "Boys, let me introduce you to my new business."

"Business?"

"International Rescue!"


	46. International Rescue

International Rescue.

A nonprofitmaking organisation dedicated to saving the lives of anyone, anywhere. Especially when other rescue services will not arrive in time,

The concept for anyone else might sound like a ludicrous pipedream.

However, his father had always taught him that you could achieve anything if you put your mind to it, and looking through the files, his eyes broadening at the detail he was reminded of that… Advanced aircrafts, innovative equipment. All currently in the early design stages but so well thought out, so precise that Virgil knew that International Rescue was no fantasy, and he wanted in!


	47. Roles

A tour of the home began, their father explaining as they went that he wanted to launch within eighteen months, that way they could fulfil current commitments before joining. Then came their roles: Team leader, Scott. Communications, John. Gordon, not there due to just starting at WASP, as their aquanaut. Alan, currently too young, could consider joining when older. For him, he'd be perfect for the heavy lifting aircraft and would also work in a design capacity alongside the genius who was creating the crafts.

"And," Virgil queried, "who is this Brains?"

Jeff smiled… "Funny you should call him that!"


	48. Brains

Along with his two brothers, Virgil followed their father into the lab, their eyes landing on a man obviously engrossed in his work.

"Brains?"

The man startled, then turned, his blue glasses slipping on his face which he immediately put back into place. "Jeff?"

"Brains, these are my boys. Scott, John, Virgil. The youngest two and Kayo you'll meet at a later date."

"Hello," he stumbled, shaking their hands, "do you wish to see what I'm currently working on?"

Virgil, as keen as his two brothers moved over to the cluttered desk.

"This," Brains revealed intricate designs, "is the TV21!"


	49. TV21

"Powered by fusion generators," John marvelled.

"And reaching Mach 20…" Scott's face illuminated… "Will I get to fly her?"

"Yes, but I'm piloting her maiden flight." Jeff answered before looking towards Virgil who was staring at the papers, "what do you think?"

"These designs are fantastic."

"The plans are," Brains responded, "the drawings could be better, but I'm afraid I'm no artist."

"Virgil is."

He looked to his father for clarification. "You want my help?"

"Absolutely, your artistic ability is just one of the many reason I want you on board. That's if you want to?"

"I am so in!"


	50. Returning to College

He'd been looking forward to his final year. Now International Rescue had been introduced the thought of returning wasn't as enticing.

Instead he wanted to continue his summer activities… Working on the aircrafts designs and helping to construct them, but the holidays had sped by, college now loomed, and he understood that's where his priorities were… The benefits his education would bring to the team were priceless, and yes, deep down he knew he'd still enjoy the year…

Technically it was only nine months. Like this holiday It would fly by with no dramas and his new life would begin.


	51. Coffee

He'd not wanted to leave the island. However, the promise of a subject he enjoyed, plus getting to spend time with friends had helped the excitement for his final year to return. Now, across the hall from his apartment, an extra incentive had appeared. Dark hair, eyes filled with intelligence…

"Hello."

And an accent that made him melt.

They pointed at the broken key in the lock. "I don't suppose you could help?"

"Of course," Virgil replied opening his door, I'll just grab some tools… Unless you'd like a coffee first?"

"Coffee," a warm dimpled smile greeted him, "sounds perfect."


End file.
